This invention relates to television systems, and more particularly, to television systems in which individual contributors may make their own videos available to viewers through a communications network such as the Internet.
Set-top boxes with cable modems are being developed. Set-top boxes are also being developed to which video cameras may be attached. If a hard disk is available with such a set-top box, a user may be able to store video content.
Hardware advances such as these make it possible to support new types of television programming.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide systems and methods that support the creation and distribution of videos programming created by individual contributors.
These and other objects of the invention are accomplished in accordance with the principles of the present invention by providing a system for distributing personal television channel programs from individual contributors to viewers over a communications network. Personal television programming may be distributed in real time or using a server so that the programming may be distributed on demand. Viewers may receive personal television channel programming through a television distribution facility such as a cable system headend or through an Internet service provider.
Personal television program schedule information may be provided to a data storage facility and stored with schedule information for traditional television channels. Viewers may access the schedule information and perform various functions, such as searching for programming of interest, establishing favorite programs, setting reminders, and setting parental controls. Links may be provided from displayed programs and schedule information to related web pages, chat rooms, etc. These features may be provided using an interactive television program guide or other interactive television application.
Contributors and viewers may use user equipment such as user television equipment (e.g., equipment based on a set-top box and television), user computer equipment (e.g., a personal computer or handheld computing device), or a cellular telephone. Video cameras may be used to capture video for the personal television programming.
Further features of the invention, its nature and various advantages will be more apparent from the accompanying drawings and the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments.